Kristina från Duvemåla
by Victoria storm Munroe
Summary: Here s some facts about Kristina and her fellow swedishmen... In swedish


Från 1800-talets mitt och framåt emigrerade en fjärdedel av Sveriges befolkning till Amerika. En miljon svenska män, kvinnor och barn gav sig i väg till det förlovade landet. Orsakerna bakom detta dramatiska uppbrott är många, men de viktigaste är:

• Jorden i många delar av Sverige kunde inte försörja den växande befolkningen. Missväxt och svält tvingade människorna att flytta.  
• Statskyrkan var bland de mest obevekliga i Europa i sin förföljelse av oliktänkande. De som ville praktisera en icke auktoriserad trosinriktning hade inget annat val än att lämna landet.  
• Breven hem från dem som redan etablerat sig i Amerika var oemotståndliga för de äventyrligt lagda liksom den ohämmade propagandan som spreds i pamfletter och tidningar.

"Kristina från Duvemåla" är historien om en liten skara människor från landskapet Småland i södra Sverige. En plats där magra, steniga jordar och en skoningslös överhet gjorde livet hårt och framtidsutsikterna obefintliga för det vanliga folket. Och där drömmen om Amerika växte sig allt starkare.

• Kristina Johansdotter är bonddotter, bara nitton när hon gifter sig med Karl Oskar och tjugofem när de emigrerar.  
• Karl Oskar Nilsson har tidigt visat att han vill bestämma efter eget huvud. Ingen bestraffning rår på barnets eller ynglingens vilja. Vid tjugoett års ålder tar han över familjegården. När de far över Oceanen är han tjugosju.  
• Robert Nilsson är Karl Oskars yngre broder. Han är en drömmare. Trött på att vara dräng åt Aron på Nybacken är han den förste att fantisera om Amerika. Han är runt tjugo när han tillsammans med sin bror och dennes familj ger sig av.  
• Danjel Andreasson är Kristinas farbror. Han är en gudfruktig karl, som i en dröm har haft en vision där Jesus befaller honom att uträtta Guds arbete på jorden. Ett arbete som är belagt med fängelsestraff. Han är fyrtiosex när han och hans hushåll emigrerar.  
• Ogifta Ulrika i Västergöl var en gång sockenhora, men är nu en av Danjels lärjungar. Som prostituerad är hon bannlyst av kyrkan. Hon är trettiosju när flyttlasset går och dottern Elin är med.  
• Fina Kajsa är en änka från Öland på väg till sin son i Amerika. Hon släpar med sig en slipsten, eftersom hon hört att sådana är både dyra och dåliga i den Nya Världen.

I mitten av det nittonde seklet skakades en till synes oföränderlig värld i sina grundvalar. Vagnar kunde köras utan häst och skepp kunde korsa oceaner utan segel.

De olika delarna av jorden drogs tätare samman och för nya generationer, som lärt sig läsekonsten, kom det tryckta ordet med ett budskap från ett land långt, långt borta. Det lösgjorde sig sakta ur sagans töcken och antog så småningom verklighetens skepnad. Det nya landet hade mark, men inte brukare och bjöd den Gamla Världens bönder välkomna. Det öppnade sig för dem som längtade efter den frihet de förvägrades där de nu var. Och här och var fanns det några få män och kvinnor som hörsammade budet och påbörjade det farliga företaget att resa ut till en annan del av världen.

Det var de djärvaste, som vågade ta första steget. De som stannade bakom, de tröga och de tveksamma, kallade dem äventyrliga. De djärva gav sig ut på den riskfyllda resan över Atlanten. Bland dem fanns Kristina och hennes vänner från Småland, Sverige. Historien om dem ska leva kvar i saga och legend.

Källa: Briggen Teaterproduktion

Detta är en berättelse om några människor, som från sina hem i Ljuder i Småland utvandrade till Nordamerika.

De var de första som utflyttade från sin ort. De kom från de små stugornas och de stora barnkullarnas land. De var jordens folk och de kom från en släkt, som sedan årtusenden hade brukat den jord de lämnade.  
Genom alla skiften förblev gården släktens hem och givaren av livets uppehälle. Alla oumbärliga ting togs ur jorden. Människorna berodde av Herrens väderlek, som gav dem godår och svagår, men av ingen annan makt under solen. Livet levdes stilla, medan bondens år fullbordade sin ring.  
Och så förblev det länge, genom släktledens skiften, under seklernas gång.  
Men vid mitten av nittonde århundradet efter Kristi födelse skakades oföränderlighetens ordning sin grund. Nyupptäckta krafter utnytt- jades, vagnar kunde köras utan hästar och båtar kunde gå över haven utan segel. Jordklotets delar fördes närmare varandra. Och till nya släkten, som blivit delaktiga i läsningens konst, kom det tryckta ordet med bud från ett land långt borta, som trädde fram ut sagans töcken och antog verklighetens klarnade och frestande bild.  
Det nya landet hade jord utan brukare och kallade på jordbrukare utan jord. Det öppnade sig för dem som åstundade en frihet som de saknade i hemorten. Och i varje bygd fanns det några män och kvinnor som åtlydde budet och företog den vanskliga flyttningen över till en annan världsdel.  
Det var de djärvaste som först bröt upp. Det var de oförvägna som först gav sig ut på den avskräckande färden över det stora havet. De som stannade kvar, de tröga och tvehågsne, kallade dem äventyrslystna. De första utvandrarna visste föga om det nya landet som väntade dem. Och de kunde icke veta, att mer än en million människor skulle följa dem efter från hemlandet. Det kunde icke anan eller gissa, att ett odlat land, större än deras gamla, skulle bli frukten av det företa de påbörjat under ovisshetens himmel, i djärvhetens tecken, som ett vådligt äventyr.  
De män och kvinnor, som denna berättelse handlar om har för länge sedan lämnat detta livet. Några av deras namn kan ännu läsas på söndervittrade gravstenar, resta tusen mil från den bygd, där de föddes till världen.  
I hemorten är deras namn glömda och deras utvandrings äventyr skall snart ingå i sagan och legenden.

V. Moberg, Utvandrarna


End file.
